Finding Strength
by yukikoneko1990
Summary: REVISED! Harry's final doubts and thoughts as he walked towards his death.


**I don't own the characters of Harry Potter nor the song this story was inspired with, which is 'Across the sky' by Emilie Autumn. ****I suggest you listen to the song before you read the story. ****I CLAIM NO RIGHTS TO ANYTHING.**

* * *

Every step seemed almost impossible to make. It felt like someone put weights on his ankles. He walked towards his death, knowing this was the only way. The reassuring words of his parents and Sirius did nothing to make it easier, but he knew he had to do this.

He knew he had to continue on this road if he wanted to give his friends a chance to survive.

His scar was tingling and his body was shivering whether with fear or anticipation, he didn't know.

He could feel he was close to Voldemort and all of a sudden he couldn't move anymore.

He stood, routed to the spot, trying hard not to hyperventilate. A cold hand was gripping his heart and he almost let go of his wand.

Suddenly a warm wind caressed his face and his breath hitched in his throat when he felt a pair of gentle, warm arms wrap themselves around him reassuringly.

_*Fear not, my Child, for I am with you.*_

* * *

**See beyond the moment, think beyond the day.**

**Hear the word; my voice will not be cast away.**

* * *

That voice that whispered in his ear sounded ancient. He felt incredible power settle over him and his heart suddenly filled with warmth. His limbs felt stronger and his thoughts were clearer.

"Who are you?" He asked surprised how strong his voice sounded.

_*I am inside you and all around you. I am the one that makes you and the one that defines you.*_ He frowned and shivered when that power started to mix with his magic. His eyes widened when he felt his magic react happily to this power and he finally understood.

"You-you're Magic." He whispered and the power that surrounded him seemed to thrill. It felt like one of Fawkes' comforting songs.

_*I am.*_ the voice whispered and Harry felt his eyes tear up.

"Why are you here?"

_*To give you strength, my Child. I cannot mix in, but I can do this. I know you have great strength in your heart, my Little One. I know you are afraid. I also know that you can do this and stand victorious.*_ Harry choked on words and shivered.

"How? How can I do this? I'm just a kid?! I shouldn't be forced to -to die like this!" Those warm arms hugged him tighter.

_*I chose you for a reason, my Little One. I chose you because I have seen your heart and I have seen that you can destroy __**his **__darkness. You have something he never had; something he will never have. You can defeat him. You can bring light to this world again.*_

"How?" He whispered brokenly. "How can I hope to survive when I have to - have to die?" A warm breath caressed his cheek.

_*Because there are people that are counting on you to come back to them. There are people waiting for you. __**She **__is waiting for you; __**she **__who loves you with all her heart.*_ His eyes widened and her image flashed in front of his eyes; her kind blue eyes gazing at him lovingly, her fiery red hair dancing in the wind, her gentle arms around him, her soft, warm lips on his.

_*Her love will keep you going.*_

"What if I don't make it?" He asked and a gentle caress to his brow made him shiver slightly.

* * *

**Fear no more the midnight; fear no more the sea.**

**Close your eyes, regret nothing; you're safe with me.**

* * *

_*I will be with you. Your parents will be with you. You cannot fail.* _He closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath. He swallowed back the fear, the sorrow, the pain and the terror and nodded his head.

He opened his eyes and looked forward.

"Will it be over quickly?" He asked and those arms disappeared, but the power and warmth was still there.

_*I will be there to make sure you don't suffer, my Child. Look for me in your heart. I am always with you.*_

* * *

**Search your land but doubt never; I still exist.**

* * *

He nodded and slowly moved forward. With every step he took he felt more confidant; with every step his strength grew.

He walked confidently towards his destiny. No, not his destiny; his choice.

* * *

**I don't need this blind acceptance; I have made my choice.**

* * *

He knew that he chose this. He chose to save his loved ones. He chose to save _her_. He knew that this was what he wanted. He knew that if he wanted to give _her_ everything she deserved he would have to go through this.

* * *

**Light lives in the darkness.**

**Beauty lives and pain.**

* * *

Facing his fears and doubts he walked forward to what may be his death. He walked onto a clearing and looked at the darkness that haunted him throughout his short life.

Crimson met emerald and the air stilled.

In that moment he had to try hard not to smile.

He knew he was doing the right thing.

And somehow he was no longer afraid; he was no longer afraid of the death that was waiting for him.

"Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived." He raised his head proudly not even trying to raise his wand. He looked in Hagrid's eyes and the half-giant's eyes widened when he saw the peace in Harry's emerald eyes. Harry looked at Voldemort and the Dark Lord smirked. "Come to die." Harry closed his eyes as Voldemort raised his wand.

_*I am with you, my Child.*_ A calmness settled over him and he smiled fully.

Now was the end of all things.

**"AVADA KEDAVRA!"**

And all things start where all things end.

* * *

**In destruction we may lose ourselves, but still I will remain...**


End file.
